


Unattainable

by PookiesPeach



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Lost Love, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookiesPeach/pseuds/PookiesPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s seen her before, but he can’t remember where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unattainable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InesLovett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesLovett/gifts).



> Ines, I gift this work to you to say thank you for beautiful artwork you drew for my story.

He’s seen her before, but he can’t remember where. She keeps to herself, clutching the leather vest that seems too harsh against her fair skin. Her expressions forever changing like the wind as she walks past; unaware of his presence. He's been watching for weeks now, from the shade of the weeping willow tree. Drawn to her for some reason but he can’t explain. 

Each evening she sits by the pier on the lone sun damage lover's chair. Her hands brush over the peeling white paint as she begins to cry. It’s always the same, her daily routine. There was something about the way she carried herself that he found intriguing.

"She’s lost someone." The thought runs through his mind. 

As the sun disappears in the deep ocean blue, she closes her eyes, pulling herself upon her feet, she stands, kissing the palm of her hand and lightly brushing her fingers over the wooden surface. This location is special to her and now he knows why. A place to grieve for her long lost love. He knew he shouldn't stare. She was grieving, lost in her pain. She's unattainable, not his end game. It was too much to hope for, he had nothing to offer, and he didn't even know his own name. 

Along the path by the sea, she wipes her eyes, pausing by the willow tree. "Who’s there?" She asks, holding something by her side. He remains silent in the dim moon light. The grieving widow takes her leave. Her voice seems as familiar as the clear night sky, his knees begin to buckle as he falls to the grass, floored by the memories flooding back through his mind. 

Her name is Carol, she is his wife. 

He tried to call out, but the words would not come. How did he ever get this way? To lose his mind? Maybe it was too much to conceive that someone could love so fiercely like she. Maybe that's how he lost his mind. He could not move, voice gone dry. No words would he share with his love who once sat by his side on the very same lover's chair, by the seaside.

He never left that night under the weeping willow tree. He would stay long into the next evening, waiting for his love in the shade of the tree. Out of nowhere she appeared, she followed the short path to their sweet little chair. This was his chance, he would appear. 

"Carol, my love, I’m here." Unsurprised she turned around.

"What happened to you? I knew you would be found."

"I haven't a clue. All I know is my love for you."

"Come have a seat." As he sat down, he knew he had found not only his mind, but the missing beat of his heart. 

There engraved into wood... Daryl loves Carol. And everything was the way it should.

[THE END]


End file.
